


Traditions are meant to last a Lifetime

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Emily build a relationship based on their shared love of football, even if their taste in teams is completely different.





	Traditions are meant to last a Lifetime

Beca closes the door of the Bella house with one swift kick of her boot. She spins around balancing her six pack of beer on top of the pizza box she’s carrying in one hand, a plastic bag full of all manner of junk food in the other hand. 

You see Beca has a Sunday afternoon tradition that she sticks to almost religiously. The one day a week she wakes up early without complaining. Although it’s only a tradition from September to February it’s one you can practically set a watch by.

Beca wakes up at seven am to ensure that her lucky Broncos jersey and her favorite baggy jeans are washed and ready to wear come game time. Once the laundry is done she throws on the jersey, jeans, a pair of orange and blue checked socks, slides her Broncos baseball cap on backwards, (always backwards a tradition that started when she was seven and watching her first game with her pops who had placed his hat on her head and turned it backwards explaining that it brought the kicker luck) and makes her way downstairs to find her boots and her car keys.

Then it’s off to the store to stock up on gummy bears, cookies, chips, popcorn, and beer. Then she goes to Gino’s where she orders her meat lovers supreme pizza and talks to Vinny about the days games. Getting her all amped up and ready for some football.

 

Most of the girls spend the weekends catching up on schoolwork or sleeping in, and Beca does use Saturday for those things, but Sunday is her time to veg out in front of the tv watching one football game after another eating too much junk food and honoring her grandfather's memory. 

It’s not that she explicitly asked the other girls not to disturb her, they just don’t. Beca’s not sure if it’s because of her filthy language when the refs make awful calls or if it’s just that none of the other girls give two shits about football or if it’s some combination of the two. All that she knows is from the eleven o’clock pregame show to the eleven o’clock highlights reel on Sportscenter, Beca gets to enjoy twelve blissful hours of quiet, uninterrupted gridiron fun.

That’s why it’s such a surprise to see Emily Junk sitting on the couch with her sneaker clad feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her remote in her hand happily watching Terry Bradshaw and the Fox sports commentators talking about how Dallas needs to improve their passing game if they want to be a contender come November.

Emily looks up as Beca’s shadow comes in to her periphery and smiles. Beca takes one look at Emily’s Steelers jersey and the “Terrible Towel” clipped to the belt loop of her cargo pants to know this is not going to be her typical Sunday afternoon. 

Barely able to contain her eye roll at the younger girls choice of football teams Beca tries to smile back and ends up giving her a toothy grimace instead.

“I hope this is okay,” Emily says looking around kind of embarrassedly, just now realizing she probably should have asked before just inviting herself into Beca’s game day space.

“Yeah dude, it’s totally fine.” Beca says as she internally rants about how not fine it really is.

“I always see you in here watching the games alone and I always want to join you, but I’m always too scared, I figured if I beat you to the couch you would be too nice to make me leave.” Emily said with a nervous chuckle.

“What? Why in the world would you be scared of me Em?” Beca asked somewhat taken aback by the thought that she had given such bad vibes to the brunette, who she had been secretly crushing on since the younger woman had moved in.

“I don’t know exactly, you just have this back off vibe whenever you’re in here and it’s kind of intimidating.” Emily said as she put her feet down so Beca could squeeze between the couch and the coffee table to her place on the couch.

“Dude I’m sorry I was so off putting, I didn’t mean to be. It’s just this is kind of my time to chill ya know?” Beca said as she got herself situated and started placing all of her snacks out on the coffee table. “How about I share my food with you as a peace offering?”

Emily looked at Beca and beamed “For serious? You’re going to let me have some of your meat lovers special? I feel so loved right now!” Emily scooted closer to Beca and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“Haha slow down there handsy,” Beca said feeling all sorts of flustered. “I’ll share everything but the beer, since you are underage and all.” 

“That’s cool Becs, I don’t really like the taste of beer anyway.” Emily said pulling a face of pure disgust.

Beca laughs at Emily’s cuteness and then wiggles around finding the most comfortable spot and settles in for a long day of football. She doesn’t fail to notice that Emily is still sitting so close to her she’s practically in her lap and that her arm is still draped over her shoulders. She’s not bothered by it in the slightest and figures it’s not worth mentioning.

Having someone to bitch about bad calls with is actually pretty fun and Emily even has her own snacks that she’s willing to share with Beca so all in all it’s been a pretty great afternoon. 

As Sportcenter ends Beca looks over at Emily only to find that she has fallen asleep with her head resting on Beca’s shoulder. Beca places the softest of kisses to Emily’s forehead before she extracts herself from the younger girls long limbs and starts cleaning up their mess. Once the mess is cleaned up Beca wakes the sleepy brunette and helps her to bed.

The next Sunday Beca isn’t surprised to find Emily sitting on the sofa, Steelers jersey, same Terrible Towel, same goofy smile and Beca can’t help but smile back just as widely. She even surprises Emily by replacing her normal six pack of beer with a six pack of Dr Pepper (Emily’s favorite she doesn’t fail to notice) and the two of them snuggle back into one another and start watching the games.

And the tradition continues for the rest of the season. The only difference being by the time the super bowl rolls around Beca is snuggling back into Emily and the two hold hands and kiss and are happily in a relationship.

For Emily’s birthday Beca gets her a Broncos baseball cap and Emily proudly wears it, even if it does clash with her Steelers jersey.

For Beca’s birthday Emily gets her black and yellow striped socks that Beca begrudgingly wears, but swears if her Broncos don’t make the playoffs this year she is going to burn them. 

When Beca graduates Emily can’t help but be upset, so much is changing. Just when they are getting comfortable together Beca’s going to leave her, it doesn’t seem fair. Beca sees that Emily is upset and on their last night together in the Bella house she presents Emily with a Broncos keychain, a key to her apartment attached, and Beca makes her promise to come over whenever she wants and to make herself at home. Emily is so happy she jumps in Beca’s arms and wraps her long legs around her waist and kisses her all over her face.

After they have been together for over a year Beca decides it's time to pop the question. She waits until the Steelers are playing the Pats at home, wears a Steelers jersey that Amy had bought her as a gag gift,and hides Emily’s ring in a bag of gummy bears. Emily cries of course, but Beca finds herself having to wipe away a few tears as well.

Their wedding is a beautiful thing, Beca in a black tux(complete with top hat and tails, one of Emily’s secret fantasies) and Emily in the most stunning white lace dress with a crown of Daisy’s on her head. The reception however is a completely different thing it looks like a sports store threw up. Emily’s side is all black and yellow and obnoxiously bright and Beca’s side is all orange and royal blue and equally obnoxious just in a more understated way. Even the cake toppers are football players, which Emily and Beca think are hilarious,everyone else just thinks they are crazy, and Aubrey wants to faint from the absurdity of it all.

Three years later when Emily gets pregnant she waits to tell her wife until the Broncos are one game up on the Eagles on the playoffs, by giving her a little baby Broncos jersey. Beca is so excited she picks Emily up and spins her around, happy tears streaming down her face. 

Jameson Levi Junk-Mitchell has the decency to wait until two days after the super bowl to make his appearance and Beca and Emily and all of his aunts are quite convinced they have never seen a cuter baby in their entire lives. 

Cynthia Rose had helped decorate the nursery, painting one wall with a giant mural of Miles the Denver Broncos mascot while the opposite wall sports a Terrible Towel the size of Texas. His closet is overflowing with sports jerseys and baby ball caps, the kid better hope he grows up as addicted to sports as his moms are.

It’s no surprise to anyone when the following football season finds Beca on her side of the couch drinking chocolate milk and eating pizza. Emily on her side of the couch two months pregnant with baby Junk-Mitchell number two happily munching on a bag of Doritos. Snuggled between them is Jameson happily trying to eat his stuffed Miles, wearing his Steelers jersey, baggy jeans, and his backwards Broncos cap. 

No matter how much changes some things will always stay the same, like football Sunday’s and the love these two share for their happy little family.


End file.
